The Dragons
by maximum.navyseal
Summary: Every avatar has had some help during the problems in their lives, most knowingly Team Avatar. But, what you never knew was that there was help even before them, all the way to the first avatar Wan. "Dragons" as they are called, are born with special powers made to protect, defend, and help the avatar throughout their journeys. Please, read my story and you will see. Please review


People are reminded everyday here in Republic City the reason it was all possible. I respect that somehow, the avatar and his friends stopped the hundred year war against the Firelord in only a few months. Aang is the savior of any non-fire benders, the "Phoenix King" wanted to rid the world with flame and rebuild it from the ashes. We stopped him and his psycho daughter right as it happened. Boy, those were the good days.

Sadly, there are much bigger problems. Just because the avatar saved the world doesn't mean everyone enjoys the pleasure. People rebel almost everyday, most of them not being able to bend. I'm afraid I have to find the next avatar to solve the problem.

But this isn't always about the avatar you know. Every avatar has had special help solving the problem of their time, knowingly Aang. People sometimes ignore the fact that they were there to help them through their journeys. They are called 'Dragons' simply. More avatars have been raised in the fire nation than any other nation, being as the first was granted the power of fire first, so they are named for the roots of firebending- dragons. I am one for example.

My name is Mako- a famous name these days- and I have seen the days of three avatars so far. When Aang died, that was supposed to be the end of my job, but sadly, the next Dragon was lost. I took the role one last time until he is found again.

I can bend two elements- fire and earth. I am- in human years- over two centuries old, counting Avatar Roku and Aang's rein. Being the Dragon, I am only a teenager and can last for decades after my assigned avatar dies. My story is long and tragic in most cases, you probably would feel for me, but don't. I have been through a lot, and you spreading the word wouldn't make it a joy. I can, however, give you a little information.

When I was young, I didn't know I was the avatar's Dragon until the past one told me. He was literally a dragon too. After Aang's rule, I took part in maintaining the balance in Republic city and other small cities- I become the Sheriff of the city, beside my wife, Toph Beifong. Together in time we had three kids. In order, it was Stryker, Lin and Suyin. Unfortunately, at five years, Stryker was stolen from me by the vicious pirates of the city- building a secret army against all authority. I promised my wife I would find him again, but I wasn't fast enough. She left us before I could find him. The only thing I have left of him was a polished silver necklace I gave him at birth. It was shaped as a dragon. I gave it to her before she left, but before she did, she gave it back. To tears I took it, and wrapped it securely around my neck, and promise with my life to never take it off til I find Stryker.

I live in the mountains surrounding Republic City, not in a house- too nomadic for that stuff. Not many people are cut out for my job. Not only do I live by myself, but I have to guide my two girls in the right direction. They fight a lot- one's a real trouble maker and the other wants to be the new chief. Once they even hurt each other. They need guidance if they want to make it in the world, and not to compete against each other. They are getting too old for this nonsense and kiddy games. My job is never done.

Not having a son will sometimes show you what you really need. The pirates tried to steal two young boys one mid night. I interfered at the end of their torture. They just had their parents killed right before their very eyes. I was angry. They tried to fight the whirling hurricane I became- throwing them against the city walls and burning their skin til they ran for the hills. The boys were no older than ten years old. The police came to the crime scene soon. When I found that the boys were gone, I ran on roof-tops just to find them. In the alley, sleeping on each other, were the boys. Immediately, one was bold enough to defend himself and sacrifice for his brother. I took them in for a bit. They didn't want to live in any other house than their own( I had no idea where they lived) so I taught them the way of the streets, once living there myself. We formed a great bond.

They've seen me through my worst of times. I loved them like my own, but when I had to go find the avatar again, I also had to leave them.

" Whenever you need me, just call." I told them. " And remember, you have to control your bending."

I was off into the night, leaving away yet another piece of my family. I was getting too old to be alone. I loved being around the people I loved, even if they fought each other. I could fix that.

I'm off to find the avatar. I can't tell them who I am, it's against the rules. I can help them train, and give them precious wisdom so that one day, they can master the spirit world like the elements and they can know me.

At least, until, I find the next Dragon.


End file.
